Tess Steals Hearts
by ming7865
Summary: She stole Shane's heart by unfair! she cheated by a note.


**Tess's Triumph**

_Chapter One -Falling Over Tess?_

Mitchie was in her cabin while Shane was outside. Tess spotted Shane. "Girls, I'll show you how to win a rock star's heart!" She walked over to Shane. "Hi Shane!" said Tess. "Hi..." said Shane. "Want to go on a," said Tess. "No," said Shane. He walked away. The girls, Peggy and Ella walked over to Tess. "That's how to win a rock star's heart?" asked Ella. Tess looked at Ella. "Don't worry. That was only warm-up," said Tess. "Here's the real thing." Tess walked over to Shane again. "Whatever it is, no," said Shane. Tess looked at him. "But," said Tess. "I said NO! Do you understand no?" said Shane. Then Mitchie walked out of her cabin. Shane ran over to her. "Hi," he said. "Hi Shane!" said Mitchie. "Want to go to my cabin? I can help you write a song," said Shane. Mitchie's heart was beating fast. "Okay, " she said. Tess watched as they walked to Shane's cabin. "So that's why. HE'S Mitchie's boyfriend. I'll break them up." Peggy and Ella looked at each other. "Why?" asked Peggy. She felt sad for Mitchie. "Are you on my side?" asked Tess. Peggy looked at Tess. "No," she said. She walked away. Tess did a huff. "I've got an idea," said Tess. "I'm leaving," said Ella. "Fine! I'll do this myself!!" said Tess. "I'll write a fake note. It will break up Mitchie and Shane." Tess went into her cabin.

"This plan will surely break them up," said Tess. She wrote on a piece of paper. It read:

**Shane, I'm breaking up with you. There is not RIGHT way to put this. This MIGHT be sad for you, but I found another boyfriend. I felt saying it in person would hurt your feelings VERY, VERY, VERY HARD. Bye. From, Mitchie.**

"This will work, perfectly!" said Tess. She slid the piece of paper in Shane's cabin. The next day, Shane woke up. He saw the note and read it. He was surprised when he finished. Shane saw Mitchie. "Are you breaking up with me? Did you write this note? It says FROM MITCHIE! And where is this OTHER boyfriend!" said Shane. Mitchie was puzzled. "I didn't write that!" said Mitchie. "But it says it's from you. Where's the proof? Where!" asked Shane. Mitchie burst into tears. Shane ran back to his cabin. Peggy saw Mitchie crying and ran to her. "W-w-what do you want?" asked Mitchie. "But, I'm NOT with Tess anymore. She wrote that note!" said Peggy. Mitchie was surprised. "She did?" asked Mitchie. The Caitlyn saw Mitchie. "What happened?" asked Caitlyn. "Shane broke up with me by a fake note! Now, I can't get him back anymore!" said Mitchie. "Peggy t-t- told me everything. It was all Tess's fault!" Caitlyn looked at Peggy. "Why are you here?" asked Caitlyn. "I didn't like Tess's plan and I quit her group," explained Peggy. The three girls went to Mitchie's cabin. Mitchie laid on her bed. "How can I get Shane back? He was the greatest boyfriend I had!" said Mitchie. She was thinking about Shane. "Sigh, what can I do? There's nothing to do without the greatest boyfriend!" said Mitchie.

Later, at the stage. "Shane, do you have time for a talk?" asked Tess. Since Shane was sad because he broke up with Mitchie. He was willing for a new girlfriend. "I have time, since I have no girlfriend. What's up?" said Shane. "Well, I can be your girlfriend," said Tess. Shane saw Mitchie with a NEW boyfriend. "Ok!" said Shane. Mitchie saw Shane with Tess. She did a huff and turned around. "Peggy, who's Mitchie's new boyfried?" asked Caitlyn. "Oh, he's... I don't really know," said Peggy. Usually, Mitchie NEVER had a new boyfriend. She gets used to having Shane instead. It was final jam. 

Mitchie asked her new boyfriend to sing with her. "Tess! Want to sing with me. In final jam?" asked Shane. "Me? OK!" said Tess. Shane tried to make Mitchie jealous. Mitchie tried to make Shane jealous. "Settle down, campers! First we will have Mitchie and her new boyfriend sing!" said Uncle Brown. They two boyfriends and girlfriends sang. Then Shane realized, Mitchie's boyfriend doesn't like him! He has been mean to Shane for some days. Then the two got offstage. "So it's you who's with Mitchie!" said Shane. "So? Who cares! Mitchie LOVES me better than you! Who am I kidding, she loves me! And she hates you!" said Mitchie's boyfriend. "Shane! We're up. Let's show those two how we sing!" said Tess. Shane looked at Mitchie. "Ok!" said Shane. They both sang better than Mitchie and her new boyfriend.

"Shane I," said Mitchie

"I got a better girlfriend now," said Shane

"Tess? A better girlfriend?" asked Mitchie

"So? I heard she wrote the not. But you have a new boyfriend," said Shane. "Tess is good at singing!"

"No! This can't happen anymore!" said Mitchie. She walked to her boyfriend. "I'm breaking up to you!!" said Mitchie. "I want Shane back!" Mitchie's x-boyfriend looked at her. "You want Shane back?" asked Mitchie's x-boyfriend. They were close to the water. "Not if you can reach him!" Then Mitchie's x-boyfriend pushed her in the water. Mitchie popped out. She cried. She ran all the way to her cabin. Caitlyn and Peggy were there. "What happened?" asked Caitliyn. "My x-boyfriend pushed me into the water! And now I'm soaking wet!" said Mitchie. Caitlyn and Peggy gave Mitchie clean clothes. "I knew I couldn't trust him!"said Mitchie.

Then a knock came to the door. "Let me take it," said Peggy. She opened the door. "What do you want? You broke up with Mitchie." Mitchie saw Shane at the door. "No! I don't want him here!" said Mitchie. "Please!" pleaded Shane. Mitchie looked away. Shane sighed and walked to his cabin.

_Is this my longest story or short? Please review_


End file.
